An unseen love
by tenko12
Summary: Meet Ikuto Tskuyomi a new,popular, violinist who's both arrogant and selfish.One day he bumps into a pink-haired girl who later on makes a bet with him.Will she help him through his big ego and selfishness even though she can't see?
1. Chapter 1

An unseen love

Chapter 1

(Italics stand for news)

'_Today in news IkutoTskuyomi has started his sale for tickets for his concert. The young violinist is the biggest news since the group_ 'Black Diamond'.

'_This artist just might bring it. Later on Channel 9 we will have an interview with him so stay tuned.'_

A pink-haired girl turned off her T.V. and sighed. She then got up and shouted "Ami it's time to go grocery shopping,"

A girl that looked the age of 13 came rushing down the stairs. "Alright I'm ready," the young girl stated.

The two then headed out to the store giggling and laughing at jokes they told each other.

Suddenly a group of people started to form. It then separated the two sisters.

The pink-haired girl then began to search for her sister. In the process of searching for her sister she bumped into something hard.

"What is this?" the pink-haired girl wondered. She then heard people gasping around her.

She wondered what was wrong. A husky voice then interrupted her thinking.

"Next time you need to watch where you're going strawberry," the voice stated.

She then looked up to find out where the voice came from. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr.? I didn't catch your name," the pink-haired girl stated.

"My name? Everyone in Japan knows who I am without me telling them," the voice stated.

"I'm sorry, but I think that you think a little too highly of your self Mr." the girl stated.

"Are you serious? You really don't know who I am? I'm the Ikuto Tskuyomi. Are you blind or what?" Ikuto questioned.

"Well, actually yes," the pink-haired girl answered. "What are you saying yes to?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm saying yes to all three of your questions," the girl answered. "You're kidding right?" Ikuto questioned.

"Look into my eyes then if you think I'm kidding," the girl stated.

Ikuto did as he was told to do and at first he saw a beautiful pair of gold eyes, but when he looked further into them he saw that they looked hollow.

'She wasn't kidding,' Ikuto thought. "Do you see what I mean now?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah," Ikuto replied. "There's one thing I still don't get though," Ikuto stated.

"What's that?" the girl questioned. "Even though you're blind I can't believe that you don't know about me," Ikuto stated.

"It's not like I don't know about you I just don't care for arrogant and selfish people," the girl stated bluntly.

The boy was about to retort to her, but then thought 'I'm not arrogant, nor selfish'. Then a young girl's voice called out a name.

"Amu!" said the girl's voice. The pink-haired girl then stated, "That's my cue,"

The girl began to get up, but stopped to speak before she left.

"Hey, I hope your not disappointed that one girl is interested in you," the girl stated.

Ikuto looked at her as if she were crazy. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be mad that I'm not interested in you because, you're arrogant and selfish," the girl stated.

"I'm not arrogant, nor selfish!" Ikuto exclaimed. "Alright if your not arrogant and selfish prove it," the girl stated.

"How?" he questioned. "I'll make a bet with you; for two whole months you will help me with community service," the girl stated.

"What do I get out of this?" Ikuto asked. "I guess anything," the girl stated.

Ikuto thought it over and then agreed with her about the bet.

"Here's my number," the girl stated. Ikuto smirked. "So, you're already giving me your number before we start dating?" he stated.

"Now look here you arrogant cat the only reason I gave you my number is because of the bet, get that straight," the girl stated.

"I understand, _kitten_," Ikuto stated. "The names not kitten it's Amu Hinamori," Amu stated.

"Ok Amu," Ikuto stated. "Call me at 12 ok so we can start our bet," Amu stated.

"Alright," Ikuto stated. The young girl finally reached her destination.

"Sis I've been looking all over for you," the girl stated. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you after we got separated," Amu explained.

The young girl just sighed. "We better hurry up before the store closes," Amu stated.

"Later," Amu stated. The two sisters just kept walking until they were out of Ikuto's sight.

Ikuto was kind of shocked by his actions. He would never go as far as prove himself to a girl.

What was so special about this Amu Hinamori?

Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! =)


	2. Chapter 2

An unseen love

Chapter 2

The next day Amu got a call from an unknown number, she picked up and to her annoyance it was _that _selfish and conceited person. "Hello?" Amu questioned.

"It's me," the voice answered. "It's me who?" Amu asked irritably. "The _Ikuto Tsukiyomi_," he stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, it's you, what'cha calling for?" Amu questioned. "What do mean what I'm calling for, you told me to," Ikuto complained. "I didn't know that you'd really call though," Amu stated.

"Well, I have to prove to you that I'm no selfish and conceited guy," Ikuto stated. "So basically you want me to be like your other fans and be impressed by you," Amu stated.

'Well, yeah duh,' Ikuto thought. "Well, since you seem so determined, meet me at the grocery store at 3 and we'll just keep going from there," Amu stated.

"Alright," Ikuto stated. The two hung up, getting ready for the long day ahead. 3 'o clock came around really fast to the two. They met up at the grocery store, but they weren't alone a girl of the age of 13 was with Amu.

"Selfish and conceited guy…Ami," Amu stated. The two greeted their hellos and then headed towards the homeless shelter.

After a few more minutes of walking, the three finally reached the shelter. On the front of the building a sign had the name 'Second Chance Homeless Shelter'.

"We're here," Amu stated. Ikuto looked around and looked at the building with disgust. "What's with this horrible looking place?" he questioned.

Both Amu and Ami glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about this building you conceited artist," Amu stated. Ami just silently agreed.

"Whatever," Ikuto stated. He continued to walk into the building with the other two following behind him.

When they got through the entrance a man with brown hair and golden eyes like Amu began to walk towards them. "Amu, Ami what took you two so long to get here?" the man questioned.

"Sorry, but we had to bring along this trouble-maker because of a situation," Amu stated. The man just nodded his head to the new acknowledgement.

"Well, enough chit-chat let's get started," the man stated. They then headed down the hallway towards all the residents rooms.

While they were walking Ikuto asked Amu privately 'Who the brown haired man was'. "He's my father," she replied.

'They look nothing alike,' Ikuto thought. "You're probably thinking we don't look alike at all," Amu stated.

'Is she a psychic or something?' Ikuto questioned. "And no I'm not psychic or something," Amu stated.

Ikuto looked at her in awe. "We're here," Mr. Hinamori stated. Ikuto looked around and saw different types of people from women to children.

He looked around and his eye caught a mother with two children a boy that looked around Amu's age and also a girl around Ami's age.

The boy didn't notice Ikuto until he looked to see him staring at him. He glared at him for a second, but that quickly disappeared when he saw Amu's face.

"What's up Amu, Ami?" the boy asked. Amu began to smile. "I think I should be asking you that Kyo," Amu stated.

"Yeah, me too," Ami stated. The three started to laugh until a deadly aura filled the room all of a sudden.

"Why do you treat him differently from me Amu?" Ikuto asked. "Well, I've known Kyo longer and he's not conceited and selfish," Amu stated.

"I'm not selfish nor conceited," Ikuto retorted. "That's what you think," Amu stated.

The two then began to bicker with each other until a cough interrupted them. They turned around to see (in Amu's case hear) an irritated Kyo.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo this is Tskyomi Ikuto," Amu stated. "Ikuto this is Aoyama Kyo,"

Even though she couldn't see it she felt that sparks were flying in the room.

"Why is there so much tension in here?" Kyo's mother asked. "Nothing really mama," Kyo replied.

Ikuto and Kyo just continued to glare at each other until Amu just had enough. "Will you just give it a rest?" Amu questioned. The two guys stared at her for a while, but stopped like she commanded.

"Thank you, ok annoying you come with me and Kyo please don't start any trouble," Amu stated. The two obeyed her once again.

Ikuto and Amu went straight to work. "So, what do I have to do to prove to you I'm not conceited and selfish?" Ikuto questioned.

"Well, right now we're on kitchen duty with shuu," Amu replied. "Whose Shuu?" Ikuto asked. "You'll see," Amu replied mysteriously.

Ikuto had a confused expression on his face because of her reply. The two finally made it to the kitchen to be hit with a delicious aroma.

"Shuu! Are you in here?" Amu questioned. There was no response so the two continued to walk around.

After a while footsteps could be heard coming towards them. "Amu, is that you?" a voice questioned. Amu turned towards the voice and answered with a yes.

A man that looked just like Mr. Hinamori suddenly started to hug Amu. "How's my little Amu?" the man questioned. "I told you not to call me that Shuu," Amu stated.

"Aww, but it sounds so cute though," the man named Shuu replied. "Yeah, it does _little Amu_," Ikuto chimed in. Shuu glared at Ikuto. 'I sure am getting glared a lot today,' Ikuto thought.

"Nobody else calls her that except me," Shuu stated. "What makes you so special?" Ikuto questioned. "Shuu's my-" Amu tried to finish, but Shuu had cut in. "I'm her boyfriend," he stated.

'I don't know why, but it doesn't feel right when he says that. It's not like I'm shocked that she has a boyfriend because with her beautiful appearance- what am I saying?' Ikuto thought.

Amu did something shocking, well that's what Ikuto thought. She had stomped on Shuu's foot so hard that he fell to the ground whimpering.

"What was that one for?" Shuu questioned. 'One? She must do this frequently,' Ikuto thought.

"Would you stop telling that lie?" Amu questioned. 'Lie? Then what is he to her?' Ikuto thought.

"So, what are you to her?" Ikuto questioned. "Like I'll let you know," Shuu stated. "Would you be quiet?" Amu questioned. "You are just like dad sometimes," she stated.

'Dad?' Ikuto thought. "You two are siblings?" Ikuto questioned. "Yeah," they both answered simultaneously. "You don't see the resemblance right?" Amu questioned. Ikuto just nodded.

"Shuu gets his looks from dad, while Ami and I," Amu stated, but never finished trying to change the subject.

"Today we're supposed to help you with kitchen duty, but if you harass me I'll tell Eriko, ok?" Amu asked. Shuu just nodded gloomily. Just when she was about to work the intercom stopped her.

_Amu Hinamori please come to the residents area we need your assistance._

"Well, looks like I'm needed I'll leave this to you two then," she stated before heading over to the residents area.

Right After she left Shuu mumbled something, but Ikuto heard it. _"You and Ami get your looks from mama,"_


	3. Chapter 3

An Unseen Love

Chapter 3

Once Amu got to the residents area she heard sobbing, but not ordinary sobbing her dad's sobbing. She sighed mentally just pondering over what he could be crying about now. "What's wrong now dad?" Amu asked.

"Shiro was being mean to me and he won't listen to what I say at all," her father replied. "SO YOU CALLED ME HERE TO HANDLE A LITTLE BOY?!" Amu exclaimed. Her father was too scared to answer because of the look on his daughter's face.

She was about to continue until a voice broke her out of her trance. "Amu?" the voice asked. "Shiro?" she questioned.

"Yeah," the voice replied. Amu turned to the voice and smiled a toothy smile. "You just going to stand there kid or what?" she questioned. Even though he didn't show it he was happy to see the girl.

Amu bent down to her knees and held her arms out wide. The boy then ran into her arms and hugged her.

"So, how are you doing kid?" Amu asked. "Pretty good," Shiro replied.

Amu then lifted him up and carried him on her hip. "Have you been mean to my dad?" she asked.

He didn't reply at first, but after awhile he just nodded. "He started it first though," Shiro stated.

"Still it's wrong to be mean to him," Amu stated. Amu's father then had a triumphant look on his face.

"Even though I can't see you, you shouldn't do what ever you're doing right now dad," Amu stated.

Her father's face dropped and he began to cry again. "But Amu he's being mean to me," her father whimpered.

Amu glared at him before she began to walk away, Shiro still on her hip. The two kept going down different hallways until they got to Shiro's room.

"Okay Shiro here's your stop," Amu stated. "But I want to go with you Amu," Shiro said with his cutesy voice.

"I hope you're not trying to sweet talk me," Amu stated. Shiro was about to reply, but Amu interrupted by saying "because it's working,"

Shiro smiled. "We have to ask your mom first ok?" Amu asked. Shiro nodded.

The two entered the room to be welcomed by a soft voice. "Welcome back Shiro, Amu," a woman stated.

"Hi, Ms. Nagisa," Amu stated. "Mama can I hang out with Amu?" Shiro questioned.

"If Amu doesn't mind then I don't mind," Shiro's mother replied. "Thanks mama," Shiro stated.

"We'll see you later Ms. Nagisa," Amu stated. "Ok bye you two," Shiro's mother stated.

The two then headed out the room, Shiro still on Amu's hip. "So, where are we going today?" Shiro questioned.

"Nowhere special just the kitchen," Amu replied. "So, I'll be in the same place as _him_?" Shiro questioned.

"Shiro, you make him sound so evil," Amu replied nervously. "He is, he's always touching you and you're mine," Shiro stated.

"You know that I love you Shiro," Amu stated. The boy blushed and said, "I love you too Amu-koi," and pecked her on the cheek.

After awhile the two finally made it to the kitchen. When they opened the door two pairs of eyes were looking at them.

"I'm back," Amu stated slowly. "Finally, but who's the brat?" Ikuto asked.

Amu was about to answer, but Shiro had cut in. "I'm her boyfriend, so back off," Shiro replied. From then on sparks were really flying.


	4. Chapter 4

An Unseen Love

Chapter 4

"Boyfriend?" Ikuto questioned. Shiro nodded. Ikuto then broke out into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Shiro asked. "You and your cute imagination," Ikuto stated. "My imagination? What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, your imagination, it runs wild with fantasies thinking that pinkie is your girlfriend," Ikuto stated. "How dare you talk about me," Shiro stated.

Ikuto continued to laugh. Shiro began to shake with anger. In between his laughter Ikuto asked, "How could she have a little kid as a boyfriend?"

"I'm not a kid," Shiro stated. "Yeah sure you're not a kid," Ikuto stated. "I'm not a kid and Amu is my girlfriend," Shiro stated.

"First off how old are you?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. "I'm four and a half," Shiro replied. "Wow, four and a half, impressive, NOT!" Ikuto stated.

"Being four and a half is impressive," Shiro retorted. "Yeah, ok, but you're not old enough to be pinkie's boyfriend," Ikuto stated while pointing to Amu.

"Age doesn't matter, Amu loves me," Shiro stated. Ikuto snorted. "Who told you that lie?" Ikuto questioned.

"It's not a lie, Amu tells me that she loves me and I love her," Shiro stated. "So, you, a four and a half year-old is dating a girl who's way older than you?" Ikuto questioned.

Shiro nodded. "Well, that's impossible because you're too young to know what a girlfriend and love is," Ikuto stated.

Shiro began to blush from embarrassment. Small tears began to swell in his eyes. He then ran out of the kitchen.

Ikuto then began to laugh again. Shuu and Amu were still quiet until Amu just had enough.

"That's it, I've had enough of you talking about Shiro," Amu stated. "Why? Mr. Four and a half seemed tough enough to handle the truth," Ikuto stated.

"The truth? He told you the truth, you tell him that he doesn't know what love is, but to be truthful you probably don't know what it is," Amu stated.

"I know more than that little kid claiming to be your boyfriend!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"No, you don't because if you knew about love you would know that you hurt him by saying that!" Amu exclaimed. "How did I hurt him, he's just a little kid with a crush, he has to get over it sometime," Ikuto stated.

"That doesn't give you the right to do that though, he's just four," Amu stated. "And a half," Ikuto added. "You, you , your so ughhh!!!" Amu exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Ikuto stated. Amu's face started to redden with anger. "Shuu, I'm going to find Shiro, watch over yummy the dummy for me while I'm gone," Amu stated.

Shuu just nodded his head. "I know your not calling me yummy the dummy pinkie," Ikuto stated.

"My name's not pinkie it's Amu, just three letters that's not hard to forget," Amu stated. "And my name's not yummy the dummy it's Ikuto," Ikuto retorted.

"Whatever, I have to find Shiro," Amu stated before heading out the kitchen. Ikuto started to mumble curses under his breath.

A voice then broke his thoughts. "You know she's right, right?" Shuu asked. "What do you mean she's right?" Ikuto questioned.

"Well, you didn't have to be harsh to the kid," Shuu replied. "I wasn't being harsh though I was just breaking it to him before his heart is broken because of a little crush," Ikuto stated.

Shuu just shook his head. "You could've handled that a different way," Shuu stated. "I still don't understand, I was just helping," Ikuto stated.

"It's not like pinkie, I mean Amu really loves that kid like a guy her age," Ikuto stated. "That's where I have disagree with you, even though my baby sister has never been in love she does love people with all of her heart," Shuu pointed out.

"So, she's never been in love, but she can love people with all of her heart?" Ikuto questioned. Shuu nodded. "Your sister is so confusing, how can she love people, but not be in love?" Ikuto asked.

"She hasn't found her most important person, so she gives her love to everyone she knows," Shuu replied.

"Most important person?" Ikuto asked. "Yes, the person you cherish the most and love the most in the whole world," Shuu replied.

"Do you have a most important person Mr. Know it all?" Ikuto asked cockily. "Well, yeah my wife, Eriko," Shuu replied.

'This guy has a wife?' Ikuto thought. Ikuto looked at Shuu with pure shock written on his face. "What is it really unbelievable for me to have a wife?" Shuu questioned.

Ikuto nodded. "First my family and now the dufus huh?" Shuu asked. "Well, I guess you really won't believe that I have a daughter," Shuu stated.

"I just can't believe a guy your age would actually settle down and have a kid," Ikuto stated. "What do you mean?" Shuu asked. "Well, don't you miss just being able to date any girl and not being tied down by a kid?" Ikuto questioned.

"You know I used to think that way, but after I found Eriko I felt no need to date other women," Shuu stated.

"You're crazy, I would never give up my freedom for some chick," Ikuto stated. "Just keep saying that and before you know it some chick will be your most important person unless your just on the flip side and you want a male to be your most important person," Shuu stated.

Ikuto started to growl with anger. "And if I don't find this 'important person'?" Ikuto questioned. "Don't worry you will," Shuu replied.

Ikuto began to mumble again. "Oh and just make sure that my sister isn't that person ok?" Shuu stated. "You should probably be telling her that because in no time she will fall madly in love with me like the rest," Ikuto stated.

"First my sister is not like that so you need to stop thinking like that and second don't group her with those other girls," Shuu stated.

"All girls are the same, right?" Ikuto questioned. "Not the girls in this family," Shuu mumbled. Ikuto looked at him questionably about what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

An Unseen Love

Chapter 5

While Ikuto and Shuu were having their conversation Amu was searching for Shiro, but was having no luck at all. After some time she was about to give up until she heard whimpering coming from behind a storage room.

"Hello?" Amu questioned the person who was whimpering. The person continued so Amu tried again. The person hiccupped a 'who's there'.

"Is that you Shiro?" Amu questioned. It was quiet at first, but then a small voice replied with a 'yes'. Amu searched the room to see if she could find the boy.

It took her awhile, but she found him eventually. "Shiro please don't cry," Amu pleaded. Shiro just sobbed as a reply.

"Don't take what he said to heart, he's just a big dummy anyway," Amu stated. Shiro still hadn't budged.

"You and I both know that we love each other," Amu stated. Shiro sniffed before giving the pinkette a nod.

"Come on, let's get out of here, ok?" Amu questioned. Shiro shook his head to disagree. "I don't want to leave," Shiro stated. "Why?" Amu questioned.

"I don't want to see those dummies," Shiro stated bluntly. "D-dummies?" Amu asked nervously.

"Yeah, blue boy and that person you call brother," Shiro stated. "I can understand Tskuyomi, but bro, he's rather weird than a dummy," Amu stated.

"I still think they're both dummies," Shiro mumbled. Amu sighed. "So, what do I have to do to have you come with me?" Amu questioned.

Shiro mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Amu asked. "You have to give me a kiss on the cheek," Shiro stated shyly with a pink blush creeping on his cheeks.

"And that's all I have to do?" Amu asked. "Yeah," Shiro stated shyly. Amu then leaned towards Shiro's face and pecked him on the cheek. Shiro began to blush so furiously that if one were to see him they would think he was running a fever.

Shiro began to unconsciously rub the spot Amu kissed him. Amu held her hand out to Shiro motioning for him to come on.

Shiro grabbed hold of her hand and followed her out of the room. "We're going back to the kitchen so Tskuyomi can apologize to you, ok?" Amu questioned.

Shiro was about to pull his hand away, but Amu just squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"It's going to be ok, I'll make sure he apologizes to you," Amu stated. Shiro squeezed her hand back.

The two then headed back to the kitchen. They remained hand-in-hand all the way to the kitchen.

Amu pushed the door open for the both of them. "Is anyone in here?" Amu questioned. It was quiet until a pan fell to the ground.

Shuu then picked up the pan. "Amu, Shiro you're finally back," Shuu stated. The two nodded. "That's good we're just about done with your favorite dessert," Shuu stated.

"Dessert?!" Shiro exclaimed excitedly. "We?" Amu questioned. "Yes, to both of your questions," Shiro stated.

"Who helped you bro?" Amu asked. "Tskuyomi," Shuu stated simply. Amu's eyes widened with shock.

"That arrogant idiot actually did something?" Amu questioned. "Would you stop calling me an idiot?" a voice asked in an annoyed tone.

Amu turned to where the voice came from. "Well, I'm sorry it just sticks after awhile," Amu stated bluntly.

"Whatever," Ikuto stated. He then looked down at Shiro. "Well, don't you have something to say?" Shuu questioned.

Amu wondered who he was talking to. Ikuto mumbled something under his breath. "Speak up so he can hear you," Shuu stated.

"Ok, I'm…sorry," Ikuto stated with a little tint of pink on his cheek. Shiro looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Isn't there something you want to give them?" Shuu asked. Ikuto casted a sideways glance to the kitchen's counter.

He then walked over and picked up two plates. "Here," Ikuto stated while shoving the plates to Amu and Shiro. On the plates were their favorite dessert tarts.

"Wow," Shiro stated. "What is it, Shiro?" Amu questioned. "Tarts," Shiro bluntly stated.

Amu sniffed the air. "Bro, it smells like you really out did yourself this time," Amu stated. "Thanks, but Tskuyomi did most of the work," Shuu stated.

"Hmm, are you sure it's not poisoned?" Amu questioned. "Look, if you're going to criticize then don't eat it," Ikuto stated.

Amu just puffed her cheeks and stubbornly took the plate from his hand. She hesitated for a moment before she took a bite from the tart.

At first she didn't say anything, but her face said it all. Ikuto smirked when he saw she had a faint blush on her face and a small smile on her lips.

"I see you like my tart _Amu_," Ikuto stated while emphasizing her name. Amu blushed a harder than before.

"Don't be ridiculous idiot," she stated while pouting. Ikuto continued to smirk while Shiro stared back and forth between the two.

'Why does he look like that and why is Amu so red?' Shiro thought in his mind.

Shuu noticed the awkward atmosphere so he decided he had enough of it. "Well, since it's getting late we should start closing down," Shuu stated.

"Ok, come on Shiro let's get you back to Ms. Nagisa," Amu stated. Shiro grabbed hold of her hand.

"After that I'll drop you off, ok?" Shuu questioned. "Ok, I'll be right back," Amu stated.

When Amu reached Shiro and Ms. Nagisa's room she bided them a good night. She then headed back to the kitchen.

"Bro?" Amu questioned. "He left a few minutes, said that his dad needed his help with something and he apologized for not being able to drop you and your sister off," Ikuto stated.

"Well, I guess we should get a head start," Ikuto stated. "We?" Amu asked. "Yeah, Ami, you, and me," Ikuto stated. "What's gotten into you superstar?" Amu questioned.

"You're brother threatened me to do it and man he's really scary," Ikuto stated and shuddered at the same time. 'That's bro for you,' Amu thought.

"If you say so, let's get Ami," Amu stated before she headed out of the kitchen into the hallway. Ikuto followed right behind her.

After their silent walk to Ami's destination the three headed out of the building.

"Is your house nearby?" Ikuto questioned. "Yeah, it's just a few blocks away," Ami replied. It then became silent once again.

"So, Mr. Tskuyomi do you live somewhere around this area?" Ami questioned. "Nah, I live a little farther out," Ikuto replied.

"Do you live alone?" Ami questioned. "I live with my mother, father, and baby sister," Ikuto replied. "Cool," Ami stated.

"We're here," Amu stated. "How can you tell?" Ikuto questioned. "I just counted how many corners we turned, that's all," Amu replied.

"Come on Ami," Amu stated. The two then headed into their house leaving Ikuto in the dust. 'The hinamori girls really are different especially pinkie,' Ikuto thought amusedly.


End file.
